Flow-mediated vasodilation of the brachial arteries has been shown to be related to cardiovascular diseases. Metabloic factors, as dyslipidemia and insulin resis tance, might be expected to impair flow-mediated vasodilation. Metformin can reduce both blood sugar and insulin and has been shown to reduce susceptibility of LDL to oxidation. This study aims to establish that Metformin will improve vascular reactivity in Type II diabetics and will consider whether addition of the hypolipidemic agent pravachol will further improve vascular reactivity.